MH4U: Event Quests
=Localized DLC= Low-Rank Quests (1-3★) DLC 1★ DLC 2★ DLC 3★ . *Rewards the Bronze Guild Ticket. |Description = "Adventure Lovers, we have a report from Ms. Setzekorn! She's discovered the fabled Poogie Kingdom! However, a nefarious Yian Kut-Ku is running rampant, and she needs your help!" -Adventurer's Guild Rep }} , , and . *Rewards the Bronze Guild Ticket. |Description = "Dah'ren Mohran's dropped anchor in the Great Desert! The Argosy and our cargo are doomed if ye don't hunt the beastie. Do it and win a dandy ticket I acquired just the other day!" -Argosy Captain }} , , and the Blue Star Armor Set (Blademaster/Gunner). *Rewards the Bronze Guild Ticket. |Description = "What's the hottest ticket in all of USJ? The Rathalos Flying Circus, of course! You pay for the whole seat, but you'll only need the edge! Act now and see two Rathalos for the price of one!" -Girl in the Golden Armor }} High-Rank Quests (4-7★) DLC 4★ . *Rewards the Silver Guild Ticket. |Description = "A report has just come in from Ms. Spectre! She's discovered an ancient artifact... and a very, very moody Tetsucabra! Drive away the beast so she can return in one piece!" -Adventurer's Guild Rep }} , the Shadow Shades, the Hunter's Camo Suit, the Hunter's Camo Jacket, F Fan Megaphone, F Fan Megaphone G, the F Fan Palico Armor, and the F Fan G Palico Armor. |Description = "Today in the Arena, it's red, white, and you! Humdrum hunters don't stand a chance against this dual-colored duo. Win and get a ticket for a special Fan Club megaphone!" -Fan Club Pep Squad }} and . *Rewards the Silver Guild Ticket. |Description = "One Well-done Steak deserves a handshake. Two means we can share. Give me 10 and I'm in meat heaven! Bring me some meat and I'll give you a beefy weapon!" -Meat Enthusiast }} DLC 5★ , F Star World, F Star World S, the F Star Palico Armor and the F Star S Palico Armor. *Rewards the Silver Guild Ticket. |Description = "Here's a USJ favorite that's both high-tech and high risk: Zamtrios, now in 3D! You'll swear you can reach out and touch its frozen, razor-sharp fangs (but we don't recommend it)." -Girl in the Golden Armor }} DLC 6★ and the Uniqlo Armor Set (Blademaster/Gunner). |Description = Eureka! I've developed the perfect balance of form and function in one piece of equipment! Every hunter will want one! If only I had the materials to make it... Can you help me out?" -Daring Designer }} DLC 7★ , , , and . *Rewards the Silver Guild Ticket. |Description = "Hey! Listen! Ingle Isle is feeling the heat of a huge monster, and only you can extinguish the beast's fiery rage! Persevere and earn the armor of the legendary hero! Come with me, quickly!" -Hero-Leading Fairy }} G-Rank Quests (G1-3★) G1★ . |Description = "Hunter, help us out! A Tigerstripe Zamtrios and a Congalala have us trapped. Serves us right for drumming on their tummies. Save us and we'll give you a special present!" -Don & Katsu }} |Japanese Quest Name = |Icons = |Main Goal = Hunt a Ruby Basarios |Location and Time = Arena |Time Limit = 25 |Reward Z = 11100z |HR Points = 710 |Subquest Reward Z = N/A |Subquest HR Points = N/A |Contract Z = 1100z |Key or Urgent = |Subquests = None |Monsters = None |Environment = Stable |Notes = *Rewards the Immenseness Ticket. *Rewards the Silver and Golden Eggs. |Description = "Hunter, I have prepared a very special gift for you. Complete the hunt, gather as many ores as you can, and you'll be handsomely rewarded." -Intellectual Princess }} |Japanese Quest Name = |Icons = |Main Goal = Hunt a Seltas |Location and Time = Primal Forest |Time Limit = 50 |Reward Z = 4200z |HR Points = 260 |Subquest Reward Z = N/A |Subquest HR Points = N/A |Contract Z = 500z |Key or Urgent = |Subquests = None |Monsters = Genprey, Bnahabra |Environment = Stable |Notes = *The Seltas in this quest is always Gold Crown Large. *Rewards the Immenseness Ticket. |Description = "Hey hey, Hunter! That Seltas is so cool, chillin' by itself. Can you get me more info? I promise I won't tell my mom!" -Bratty Little Sneak }} |Japanese Quest Name = |Icons = |Main Goal = Hunt a Pink Rathian |Location and Time = Dunes (Night) |Time Limit = 50 |Reward Z = 11700z |HR Points = 820 |Subquest Reward Z = 3000z |Subquest HR Points = 80 |Contract Z = 1200z |Key or Urgent = |Subquests = Wound Pink Rathian's back |Monsters = Bnahabra, Apceros |Environment = Stable |Notes = *Rewards the Immenseness Ticket. |Description = "I took a stroll in the Dunes at night and spotted a Pink Rathian. Those pink scales look mighty pretty. I want them for myself, but I'm not up to the task. Will you take care of it for me?" -Stylish Hunter }} G2★ , F Magical Baton, and F Magical Palico Armor. *Rewards the Immenseness Ticket. |Description = "The latest USJ offering is the dangerously entertaining Tigrex Rush Crush! Feel the rush, feel the roar! You too can experience thrills like nothing before!" -Boy in the Silver Armor }} . *Rewards the Immenseness Ticket. |Description = "Something is plotting to steal the galaxy's most powerful weapon! Scanning... That beak, that ominous purple skin... No way, is it him?! Hunter! Hurry to the Arena before it's too late!" -Message from HQ }} . *Rewards the Immenseness Ticket. |Description = "Can you hear me...? A force bent on polluting this land with darkness has awoken. Stand tall against this avatar of darkness, and grant this great land eternal refuge." -Goddess's Will }} |Japanese Quest Name = |Icons = |Main Goal = Hunt a Gypceros and a Stygian Zinogre |Location and Time = Arena |Time Limit = 50 |Reward Z = 16800z |HR Points = 1260 |Subquest Reward Z = N/A |Subquest HR Points = N/A |Contract Z = 1700z |Key or Urgent = |Subquests = None |Monsters = None |Environment = Stable |Notes = *Rewards the Immenseness Ticket. |Description = "A Gypceros with a blinding light paired with a fearsome Stygian Zinogre does wonders for my musical palate. Take to the Arena, Hunter, and provide me with even more inspiration!" -Solitary Composer }} |Japanese Quest Name = |Icons = |Main Goal = Hunt a Khezu and a Shrouded Nerscylla |Location and Time = Arena |Time Limit = 50 |Reward Z = 14100z |HR Points = 1140 |Subquest Reward Z = N/A |Subquest HR Points = N/A |Contract Z = 1500z |Key or Urgent = |Subquests = None |Monsters = None |Environment = Stable |Notes = *Rewards the Immenseness Ticket. |Description = "Whoa, talk about your odd couples. Which one are you going to take out first? If you think you're up to snuff, have at it!" -Arena Caretaker }} G3★ |Japanese Quest Name = |Icons = |Main Goal = Hunt a Rajang |Location and Time = Dunes (Day) |Time Limit = 50 |Reward Z = 21000z |HR Points = 1280 |Subquest Reward Z = 3900z |Subquest HR Points = 130 |Contract Z = 2100z |Key or Urgent = |Subquests = Wound the Rajang's tail |Monsters = Hermitaur, Apceros |Environment = Stable |Notes = *Rewards the Immenseness Ticket S. |Description = "BEGINS Rajang spotted in the Dunes at daytime. STOP Requesting support from all qualified hunters. STOP I'm going to stay here with my Cool Drinks. ENDS" -Eagle-eyed Observer }} |Japanese Quest Name = |Icons = |Main Goal = Slay Dah'ren Mohran or repel it |Location and Time = Great Desert |Time Limit = 35 |Reward Z = 21900z |HR Points = 1920 |Subquest Reward Z = 3900z |Subquest HR Points = 190 |Contract Z = 2200z |Key or Urgent = |Subquests = Wound Dah'ren Mohran's blowhole |Monsters = Delex |Environment = Stable |Notes = *Rewards the Immenseness Ticket S. |Description = "Us men of the sea arrived in the desert only to be greeted by a Dah'ren Mohran! Time to flex our sea muscles! Eh? This isn't the sea? Psh, sand and sea are one in the same!" -Hunting Fleet Captain }} Episodic Quests Down To Business , , , , , , , , the Patissier's Armor Set, the Transpurrter Palico Armor, and the Beautiful Palico Armor. |Description = "I'm tearing my fur out over these mewschievous Melynxes! Beat 'em up and bring me their Secret Stashes. Oh, and you can only use 1-star rarity weapons, okay? Thanks!" -The Transpurrter }} , , , , , , , , the Patissier's Armor Set, the Transpurrter Palico Armor, and the Beautiful Palico Armor. |Description = "It's not a hot springs visit without an icy cool drink, and it's not an icy cool drink without the ingredients to make it! I'm short some Fulgurbug, can you help? Don't forget the nets!" -Drink Seller }} , , , , , , , , the Patissier's Armor Set, the Transpurrter Palico Armor, and the Beautiful Palico Armor. |Description = "Business is going great, save for one tiny... Well okay, one giant, Seregios-shaped problem. It's horned in on our shopping route! Fighting on the deck of a ship is tricky, so watch your step!" -Yukumo Sweetheart }} Code 16010 |Description = "Greetings, Agent Hunter. Your mission, should you accept it, is to slay an Akantor. It awaits on Ingle Isle -- plan for the heat. Fail, and we will disavow all knowledge of your existence. Best of luck." -Felcote Of Masks & Monsters Inimitable Instructor , , and . |Description = "Bwa, ha, ha, ha! Time to get back in the game! We need to hunt 10 Desert Seltas if we want to get our hands on that zenny. Now, you go hunt while I develop a business strategy." -Mega-ultimate Instructor }} , , and . |Description = "If it's zenny you want, it's Rathian tail you must hunt! Bwa, ha ha ha! But don't slice up the tail -- use Rarity 1 weapons. Oh, and you know how to use a boomerang, right?" -Mega-ultimate Instructor }} , , and . |Description = "It's time to sail the sands and slay a Dah'ren Mohran! Bwa, ha ha ha! I hear the back has ore worth a lot of zenny. Find it, and it's yours -- a worthy trophy for a worthy hunter. Bwa, ha ha ha!" -Mega-ultimate Instructor }} Sweetheart Square Off , , and . |Description = "I hope you'll be able to find me a Tiny Crab Pearl... I hear the only come from certain unusual Carapaceon specimens, so I suppose you should seek out a different-looking Hermitaur?" -Jumbo Sweetheart }} , , and . |Description = }} , , and . |Description = "My beauty is something to behold, as I'm sure you'd agree. Hunt something worthy of my you-know-whats; a Gold Rathian. Then I'll show the others who the alpha wyvern is!" -Minegarde Sweetheart }} Lay of the Land |Japanese Quest Name = |Icons = |Main Goal = Slay 40 Remobra |Location and Time = Heaven's Mount |Time Limit = 50 |Reward Z = 15000z |HR Points = 600 |Subquest Reward Z = N/A |Subquest HR Points = N/A |Contract Z = 1500z |Subquests = None |Monsters = Remobra, Kelbi |Environment = Stable |Notes = *Rewards the Jumbo Ticket to make and . |Description = "Our survey's been stalled since a horde of Remobras claimed Heaven's Mount. I'd be much obliged if you could thin their numbers. Oh, and bring something to neutralize their vemon" -Jumbo Village Chief }} |Japanese Quest Name = |Icons = |Main Goal = Slay a Chameleos or repel it |Location and Time = Battlequarters |Time Limit = 15 |Reward Z = 25200z |HR Points = 1600 |Subquest Reward Z = N/A |Subquest HR Points = N/A |Contract Z = 2600z |Subquests = None |Monsters = N/A |Environment = Stable |Notes = *Rewards the Jumbo Ticket to make and . |Description = }} |Japanese Quest Name = |Icons = |Main Goal = Slay a White Fatalis or repel it |Location and Time = Castle Schrade |Time Limit = 35 |Reward Z = 42000z |HR Points = 2880 |Subquest Reward Z = N/A |Subquest HR Points = N/A |Contract Z = 4200z |Subquests = None |Monsters = N/A |Environment = Stable |Notes = *Rewards the when completed the first time. *Rewards the Jumbo Ticket to make and . |Description = }} =Japanese DLC= Low-Rank Quests (1-3★) DLC 1★ DLC 2★ , , , and . }} and . }} DLC 3★ , , and the Blue Star Armor set. }} , , and the Pirate J Felyne Equipment set. }} , , and . }} , , and . }} High-Rank Quests (4-7★) DLC 4★ , , and . }} and the Detective Cat Palico Equipment set. }} and the Cosplay Grandpa Danger Palico Equipment set. *The Konchu in the quest are always King Size. *Quest must be done without any armor equipped. }} DLC 5★ and the Legend J Felyne Comrade Equipment sets. *The Gravios in this quest is always Tiny Size. }} , , and . *The Lagombi in this quest is always King Size. }} . }} and . }} DLC 6★ DLC 7★ and the Legend J Armor set. *The Teostra in this quest is always King Size. }} and the Zodiac Armor set. *The Kushala Daora in this quest is always King Size. }} , , , and . }} Episodic Quests Down To Business , , , , , , , and }} , , , , , , , and }} , , , , , , , and }} Code 16010 Discovery! "Super" Ultimate Mask! Inimitable Instructor Sweetheart Square Off